In view of developments in technology and the law, vaporization devices have become quite popular. Initially, vaporization devices were quite large and burdensome, but over time, vaporization devices have decreased in size so that the vaporization devices are portable and fit easily into a pocket included in a garment. For example, portable vaporization devices may be shaped and sized like pens. To function, a vaporization device heats a consumable and/or inhalable product such as oils, concentrates, and combustible plant substances to create a vapor for a user to inhale. Heating liquid consumables, such as oil, has become particularly popular since liquids may be more concentrated and/or specialized as compared to plant substances and because a quantity of liquid may last longer than a similar quantity of plant substance (which may further decrease the amount of materials that a vaporization user needs to carry).
There are currently a wide variety of vaporization devices, even within specific focuses, such as liquid vaporization. For example, some liquid vaporization devices include rebuildable atomizers (e.g., rebuildable dripping atomizers (RDAs) or rebuildable tank atomizers (RTAs)). These atomizers include a heating element, typically in the form of coils that heats a liquid and produces a vapor, and the heating element is accessible by a user so that, for example, a user can replace or modify the coils and/or insert wicks into the coils. Traditionally, users insert a wick by rolling up cotton and inserting the rolled up cotton into the coils, but in some instances, users have also utilized rolled-up stainless steel as wicks. However, since these rebuildable devices provide access to the coils (e.g., access to a heating element), a user must have an understanding of how the device works in order to maintain and operate a rebuildable device.
On the other hand, non-rebuildable liquid vaporization devices (sometimes referred to as tanks or pods) seal an atomizer within a tank that is filled of fillable with liquid. Often, these tanks include an annular ceramic atomizer (instead of a wick and a heating element). Liquid is disposed around the annular ceramic atomizer and heated to produce a vapor as it passes through the annular ceramic atomizer, so that vapor is created within an interior cavity formed within the annular ceramic atomizer. The vapor can then be inhaled through a mouthpiece fluidly connected to the interior cavity. However, instead of a wick, a bottom-up airflow (e.g., an airflow entering at a bottom of a tank and drawn upwards, through the tank, to the mouthpiece by a person drawing air inwards from the mouthpiece) is usually utilized to draw fluid into the annular ceramic atomizer. In these bottom-up airflow designs, the airflow enters the tank through a hole that extends radially between a bottom of the interior cavity of the annular atomizer and an outer circumference of the tank. Then, the bottom airflow moves upwards towards the mouthpiece, which is aligned with the interior cavity at the top of the tank. Unfortunately, this bottom-up airflow can introduce debris into the tank and/or degrade the tank's components, such as the annular ceramic atomizer. The position of these holes also allows fluid to leak from the tank (e.g., due to the natural pull of gravity), which wastes a user's often expensive liquid and/or creates a mess for the user.
One distinct advantage of non-rebuildable tanks as compared to RDAs or RTAs is that since non-rebuildable tanks are often pre-fabricated units, a user can simply attach a non-rebuildable tank to a battery to create a vaporization device. Aside from this attachment (which is often facilitated by industry-standard threads), no further assembly is required and, often, tanks are disposable after they are used. However, to obtain this advantage, non-rebuildable units are pre-fabricated units that prevent a user from modifying internal components. Thus, even though the annular ceramic atomizers that are typically used for non-rebuildable tanks may provide non-ideal absorption rates and/or may melt or burn, even during the relatively short life span of a disposable tank, these components cannot be replaced by a user. Consequently, improved non-rebuildable tanks are desirable.